


bliss

by falling in love (princess_zel)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dadko, F/M, Momtara, Pregnant Katara (Avatar), Soft Zuko, Steambabies - Freeform, Steambabies make breakfast for their mama, Zutara, am melting, so soft, soft, soft domesticity, zutara family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_zel/pseuds/falling%20in%20love
Summary: Zuko loves his family. His little Izumi with her eager eyes and earnest heart. His little Kar with his goofy grin and clumsy toddling. His baby number three, unborn but still loved and adored unconditionally. And (of course) his beautiful, sweet, kind, brilliant wife - Katara. They're his world. His heart feels full. This is bliss.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 120





	bliss

**Author's Note:**

> was typing up a couple of my favorite Zutara headcanons today over on my tumblr, and this lil oneshot came to be. it's so, so soft. i think this is one of the softest things i've ever written.
> 
> i'm such a sucker for Dadko n Momtara.

Arm securely wrapped around the curve of her swollen belly, she lies on her side, the only position comfortable enough for her under her current conditions. Sunlight streams into the room through the slits of their blinds, and Zuko appreciates the way the rays seem to weave their way through her dark curly hair. Consistent with his early bird tendencies, Zuko’s awake, watching his sleeping wife with a fond smile.

A masterpiece, a pure work of art… That’s what she is. Everything… from the way she curls around herself and the unborn child resting in her womb, to the serene expression gracing the soft features of her face, to her delicate icy feet that always seem to find the warmth of his legs in the middle of the night. He pushes the covers off before tucking them more securely around her sleeping form.

Pressing a light kiss to her forehead, Zuko rolls out of bed, hearing the pattering of small feet down the hallway, stopping right outside their door. Wary of a few select creaky floorboards, Zuko carefully crosses from their bed to the door, closing it quietly behind him. Two separate pairs of arms throw themselves around his legs, and there’s no way that he can hide his smile when gathering his two children into a warm embrace.

“Good morning, Izumi,” he presses a kiss to his four year old daughter’s soft cheek, her wild black curls already a mess. “Kar,” he continues, playfully nuzzling his toddling son who shrieks with laughter. They all freeze as they hear Katara shift within the closed bedroom. “Shh,” he whispers, a mischievous glint present in his molten eyes. “We don’t wanna wake Mama up before she’s ready.”

Small hand slips into one of his big ones on each side, and they all creep into the kitchen, a morning tradition for them. Izumi, ever an early riser like her father, bounces on her toes while Kar crawls across the kitchen floor, grabbing the edge of a seat with his chubby hands, attempting to stand. Currently at the cruising stage of his development, he’s wobbly and still a little sleepy; after a few tries at standing, he ultimately ends up content to sit on the cold tile floor, waving around a rattle Izumi hands him.

Starting up a pot of coffee, Zuko helps Izumi drag a chair up to the counter, whipping up a quick batch of pancake batter before allowing her to stir it with a wooden spoon. Pulling his arms back in a long stretch, Zuko keeps an eye on Kar happily playing on the floor with another on Izumi and her frantic stirring.

“Daddy, do you think Mama will like the pancakes with blueberries or with chocolate chips?” Izumi asks him, her golden eyes wide and earnest. “They have to be _perfect_.”

Zuko taps a calloused finger to his chin, pretending to think long and hard about the important decision. “Hmm… What do you think, Kar?” he swoops his little son up in his arms, balancing him on his hip. Kar’s arms and legs go flailing as the babbling toddler pats Zuko’s cheeks excitedly. Leaning his ear close to Kar’s face, Zuko nods exaggeratedly, turning back to Izumi. “You’re right, Kar. They should be blueberry.”

“Mama does love blueberries,” Izumi nods her head approvingly. She’s still stirring the batter eagerly, but Zuko doesn’t get upset when some of it is flung to the counter or the floor.

Instead, with Kar still settled comfortably on his hip, Zuko finds a box of blueberries in the fridge, setting it on the counter before ripping a paper towel off from the roll. He sweeps up stray batter with it before tossing it in the trash.

After placing Kar in his high chair and strapping him in securely, Zuko moves to help Izumi pour the pancakes onto a heated pan. They make quick work of the batter, and soon, they have a healthy stack of pancakes ready and prepared on a serving plate. Izumi climbs down off her chair, dragging it back to the table, as Zuko pours two cups of coffee.

Uncle Iroh would likely balk at their early morning habits if he could see them… drinking coffee over tea. Such a decision should be unthinkable.

Still, Zuko knows that Katara detests mornings, and a small dose of caffeine is one of the only things that makes them bearable for her. Zuko takes special care to make sure that the brew isn’t too strong. Since her third pregnancy’s been confirmed, Katara’s cut back heavily on her caffeine but isn’t quite able to give it up completely.

Kar bangs against his tray with a plastic spoon that somehow missed being washed last night, demanding his father’s attention.

Setting the two steaming cups on the counter, Zuko moves to pry the old spoon from his son’s iron grip, “Kar, where did you _find_ this?” He can’t be upset, though, at his little son. Amused, he pats the little tuft of brown hair that covers most of Kar’s small head.

Nose crinkling adorably, Izumi cries, “There’s banana on it from last night. That’s gross.”

“You’re right, Zumi,” Zuko agrees, tossing the dirty spoon in the sink and finding a new one for Kar. “Here’s one that’s clean, Kar.”

Eyeing the spoon suspiciously, Kar’s brows furrow before he gives a squeal of delight, resuming his tray banging. “Dadda,” he babbles contentedly, and Zuko’s heart nearly melts at the sound.

Zuko and Izumi make quick work of setting the table. Zuko handles the glass plates and metal cutlery while Izumi retrieves the plastic ones from a cabinet low-enough that she can reach.

“Daddy, can I go wake up Mama?” Izumi questions, tugging on Zuko’s arm impatiently.

Tousling her black curls, Zuko eyes their bedroom down the hall, “I’ll go wake up Mama; would you be able to watch Kar for me?” She nods eagerly, and Zuko can’t help but press another kiss to her head. “My big girl.”

Padding down the hall silently, occasionally glancing back to make sure both the kids are alright, Zuko knocks on the door hesitantly, not sure whether Katara’s already gotten up. When he gets no response, he pushes the door open, a smile spreading across his face at the sight of his beautiful wife.

“Katara,” he whispers into her ear, leaning over her protectively. “Love, it’s time to wake up.” He sweeps some loose curls away from her face, and she scrunches her nose up in a way so similar to Izumi that his heart lurches in his chest. “Katara.”

Deep blue eyes blink up at him sleepily as she sits up in bed with Zuko’s assistance. “Zuko,” her voice is husky from sleep, and she reaches her arms up for a hug. 

He gathers her in his arms, and she nestles closely to him. “Good morning, love.” He presses a kiss to her lips before she can bury her face in his chest. “Breakfast is getting cold, you know.”

“Who cares,” she whines lightly, still unhappy at being woken up.

“Zumi and Kar do,” he laughs back, still cradling her in his arms. “C’mon. We have two very hungry children waiting for us to get back.” Her stomach grumbles in response to that. “Three very hungry children,” he amends, chuckling at the way Katara’s face twists at the betrayal of baby number three.

Reluctantly, Katara allows herself to be pulled from bed and down the hall, to where Izumi’s busy, entertaining Kar with some magnets stuck on the fridge. Pressing a kiss to Kar’s head, Katara rests a protective hand on her swelling middle before wrapping the other around Izumi. “You all made breakfast for me?” she asks, blue eyes twinkling.

“Yes, Mama!” Izumi exclaims, beaming up at Katara. “We made pancakes because we know how much you like them, and Kar said we should make them blueberry because you love them so much!”

Laughing lightly, Katara accepts her cup of coffee from Zuko before setting it on the table, “Thank you, Zumi sweetheart. And you too, Kar,” she says, tickling his button nose. “And you too, love,” she adds, pressing a kiss to Zuko’s lips.

Every day, Zuko is stunned to discover that he gets to have this… His brilliant little Izumi with her golden eyes and textured black curls. His goofy little Kar with his sea blue eyes and tufts of soft brown hair. His sweet baby number three, only a few months old, resting safely in his wife’s womb. And his beautiful Katara.

Wonderful, smart, kind, generous Katara with her dark curls and bright smile and sharp mind and quick tongue.

The four of them… They’re his world.

Zuko’s heart swells in his chest as he gathers his little family into his strong arms. This is what bliss is, he decides peacefully, and he’s beyond grateful that he’s blessed enough to know it.

**Author's Note:**

> eee, say hi via discord or [tumblr](http://elsie-zel.tumblr.com/) if you'd like :))) i ramble a lot about Zutara and how amazing our community is if you're into that lol.
> 
> tbh...this may get a part 2 so that 3rd steambaby can get a lil time in the spotlight...
> 
> but thank you so much for reading <333 (now back to writing my longfic *cries in wip*)
> 
> Elsie/Zel


End file.
